Never Loved A Girl
by dorkchops
Summary: *Edit and expanded the first chapter* 03x07- Jane is kidnapped once again and Maura wants to take matters into her own hands in more ways than one, but how will Jane react?


**Thank you for the reviews and follows I've dressed this up and am going to get into the next chapter as soon as possiable**  
**I hope for it to be much longer and nice and juicy, please bare with me!**

* * *

"_Stay here..."_

The demand fell on deaf ears as Maura Isles watched her best friend being tortured by a psychopath on the HD screen in front of her. She was tired of sitting it out every-time Jane was in trouble leaving her to sob in a corner.

"I'm Chef Medical Examiner, not a cadaver canine! I'm coming with you, I highly doubt in this state that Jane would let anyone near her!" She choked back tears doing her best to remain calm to keep from hyperventilating.

Maura counted her breaths '_One: In through the nose, out through the mouth, two...'_ doing her best to steady her rapid pulse. Maura knew her constant falling apart was beyond old and she desperately wished there was something she could do, anything. _'Just be there for her, she's going to need you to keep it together.'_Suddenly she came to the realization that the pounding in her head was really the whale of police sires emanating from the unmarked squad car she had no recollection of sitting in. Shutting her eyes tightly she did her best to banish the awful images in her over active mind replacing them with better ones...

_The gun in her hand was cool to the touch, and even though on the inside she was a wreck her experienced hands remained steady. As she made her way up the rickety wooden steps of the old building she kept herself on the alert to her surroundings. The light over head was dim and flickered as if a welcome sign to her own personal horror movie. The stairwell wreaked of smoke, feline urine and garbage; the faded peeling wallpaper appeared to be attempting it's escape. Thankfully her sense were dulled to such pungent aromas. Her pulse was a rapid thump in her ear signalling that their would be copious amounts of adrenaline coursing through her veins; in this case it would be a welcomed friend. The Doctor knew this could get ugly fast but that was the risk she was willing to take, and this was after all for the one woman she ever truly cared for. _

_They were the first on the scene. Frost was in-front of her with Frankie taking the rear. This wasn't her first cake walk, the last few months of field training had been taxing but was well worth her efforts. It wasn't a change in career but familiarizing herself further with police tactical skills was something she felt she needed to take on in order to feel safer in her day to day. Crime scenes often held so many surprises, some of which could be fatal. _

_Maura knew there would soon be other officers at their backs. A blood curdling scream drowned out her thoughts urging them to move faster. She took the chance to brushed past Frost deciding to take things into her own hands. She knew Jane would tease and say she had been watching too much C.S.I. With a designer heel to the door, which was rotting off it's hinges it popped open, surly this alerted the "Bread boy" to their entrance._

_Cold eyes bore into her soul as he came toward her, clearly there was not much left of a man inside him for his mental instability consumed him completely. She stood her ground with him and noticed their was a knife in his hands was griped by white knuckles, he was going to do anything he could to keep his recently acquired prize. 'Over my dead body' she thought to herself and watched as he made miscalculated move of tossing the knife in their direction. Maura hit the deck and as she did her gun went off landing one in his chest, two other shots were fired from somewhere behind her, she had looked up in time to see him fall..._

Maura snapped back into reality when the car came to a screeching halt she immediately tried to make her way out of the car before a hand clutched her arm she turned to it's owner catching his warm familiar chocolate eyes riddled with concern.

"Please Maura, at least stay here until it's clear?" Frankie pleaded while Frost added "She'd have our rumps if something happened to you too."_  
_

"Very well, but I need to exit the vehicle for my own peace of mind." Maura stepped out of the car and stood with Detective Korsak who'd come in his own car pulling up along side of them. He came over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She cringed a little under his touch far to wound for her own good.

"She's alright, our Jane is tough, always has been, it'll be alright Doctor."

Maura gave a week smile but knew differently. In the few years they had worked together she had been given a rare ticket into the world where Jane wasn't made of stone. A place where she needed someone to lean on and Maura had been give what she saw as a privilege, and that went both ways.

"I know..." It wasn't a complete lie. She knew there would always be scars, always be horrifying night-terrors and she had a front row seat. Things like this were never really erased from one's mind. Sargent Korsak followed the boys in, he only left her side when the ambulances had come.

After what had felt like forever Frankie lead a dishevel Jane out of the building. He'd wrapped her in his jacket and she tired to fight out of his grasp. "Damn it Frankie, I'm fine!" Despite her words there was such an empty distance in the Detective's eyes, Maura hardly recognized them, Jane was visibly shaking and a few tears were threatening to stain her cheeks but she did her best to keep up appearances.

_Too close this time.  
_  
"Jane!" Maura ran to her best friend's side and immediately pulled the brunette into a tight embrace, no longer able to hold back her sobs any longer she let her tears fall once again and mentally kicked herself for it.

"N-need to breath Maur.." Jane's raspy voice was full of more gravel than usual as she snuffled out a laugh, hands fixed around the shorter woman's waist. She didn't put any space between them however pulled back enough to catch the other woman's gaze. "I'm okay, see? Honest!"

"Yes, yes you do!" The blonde couldn't help but smirk. "I'll be the judge of that myself!"

Jane's half smile faded as she glared at the team of now hovering EMT's and stretcher behind Maura. "Please don't make them take me to the hospital! Just, just take me home?" The desperation in her friend's tone made Maura's heart sink and even if it was against her better judgment she would fulfil the request.

"of course..."


End file.
